Slayers - Keeping the Balance
by XellossLina
Summary: A commissioned story for TheCutieKitsune. Xelloss finds out about a creation Zelas had a part in and has to become her bodyguard. Little does he know that she plays a big part in things to come and the balance of the world. And most of all he doesn't expect is when he starts to get attached to her without knowing what his master's plans are for them both
1. Chapter 1

"You summoned me, my lord?" Xelloss appeared and bowed before his creator, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium.

The ruler of Wolfpack Island drummed her long, slender fingers on her throne as she smirked at her favorite servant. "Yes Xelloss, I have a task for you. I need you to protect a certain person…"

"A bodyguard mission my lord?" Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "Is another one like Lina Inverse showing the interest of Lord Dolphin or Lord Dynast?"

"No, nothing like that Xelloss." Zelas chuckled, waving her hand. "This person and her attribute that makes her special is… A secret, one that I'd like to keep under the radar and keep her protected until she is needed." She smirked.

"Who is she?" the violet haired priest asked.

"Her name is Katiana Rozencrants Metallium." Zelas answered. "She is a special creature that myself, Almace, and Water Dragon King Ragradia created to help keep balance in our world. You see when Phibrizzo asked to borrow you I had plenty of time to myself and devised this, as the Overworlder had contacted me through the barrier with a little help of those two Darkstar weapons, Almace had to open the gateway to come here, he informed me that Volfeed and Darkstar were in the mist of battle, possibly ready to destroy their world and come to ours… Thus how I found out about the need for the weapons a year later as I knew once the barrier came down from Phibrizzo's death that Darkstar would move in." she leaned back in her chair, shrugging her shoulders. "So we created a little _'insurance'_ as it were in the event our powers weren't enough, after all balance must be maintained in this world. Almace must had been cloaking her whereabouts as after his demise I've recently spotted her, I had no idea she had survived. He probably figured I'd betray him as Ragradia was already dead so he didn't have that ace up his sleeve anymore."

"Does she know what she is my lord?" Xelloss asked.

"Yes, to my knowledge Almace was to inform her about everything." Zelas said, crossing her arms. "Granted I have no idea what Ragradia might have told her, but seeing as Ragradia didn't take any hostile action towards you, hell she didn't even out you when she discovered you with Lina Inverse, she must not have told her anything harmful."

"But what exactly shall I tell her when I find her?" Xelloss asked. "That I'm merely to protect her until her powers are needed?"

"Pretty much my boy, we never know when another foolish human plays with our powers and creates something dangerous, like that foolish Rezo did with the Hellmaster's Jar last year." Zelas pointed out. "Or if Dynast or Dolphin do something as foolish as Phibrizzo did. Or in worse case scenario, that blasted Cepheid tips his hand in finally…" She reached forward, her fingers cupping her servant's chin. "And Kati is human after all, granted I'm sure she's been alright all this time, but she might need some protection with Almace's cloak gone. That's where you come in. Mazoku and Shinzoku alike might see her as an abomination, and want her destroyed. After all you've seen what the Golden Dragons did to anything they saw as a threat, they murdered their own brethren the Ancient Dragons."

Xelloss took all this in as he opened his amethyst eyes. "… So you're saying if she's still alive she might be in danger, due to her level of magic and creation history?"

"Let's just say in a human shell her powers are like a walking time bomb." Zelas explained, releasing his chin.. "I'm sure she's had to fight over many threats even before Almace died, and if she hasn't gotten a break from that her powers could explode, possibly to the extent of the level of the Giga Slave."

"… Now I see why you want me to watch over her my lord." Xelloss nodded. "Very well then. I will locate her immediately. What shall I do then my lord? Bring her back here for protection?"

"I highly doubt she'd sit still here my boy, best to just follow her and report back from time to time." Zelas chuckled. "I will tell you when her powers are needed to help keep the balance in the world."

"Alright my lord. Where shall I go to locate this girl?" Xelloss asked, tilting his head.

"Seeing as Almace was hiding out with Valgaav just outside the barrier, it makes sense where I just noticed her around the area of that pet dragon of yours." Zelas replied with a chuckle.

"Filia?" Xelloss's eyebrows creased. "Why would she be there?"

"Perhaps she was in need of healing, that or just wandering." Zelas shrugged. "The best option would be to go there at once, correct?"

"Yes my lord." Xelloss vanished and traveled through the Astral Plane, eventually arriving at the Mace & Vase Shop. "It's been a while since I was last here…" he muttered, stepping inside.

Filia smiled as she poked her head up from behind the counter. "Hello welcome to Mace & Vase how can I-" her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "_**YOU!?"**_ she drew her mace right away. "Didn't I tell you the last time you came here to never come here ever again you Namagomi?!"

"_Not true._" Xelloss held up a single finger, wagging it in fashion. "You said to never just randomly teleport in here anymore on you, which I didn't, I used the door. Must you always prove what an ill-tempered dragon you are?"

"Hey boss what's goin' on?" Jilias came running in after hearing the dragon's scream. "Oh hey it's the monster guy again."

"Hello Mr. Jilias, pleased to see you again." Xelloss smiled.

"Enough already what are you doing here you demon?!" Filia snapped, her tail showing now.

Xelloss chuckled. "Your temper is a wonderful breakfast I must say, but I'm not here to feast, I'm actually here to see your guest."

"Guest?" Filia's eyebrows creased, but she jumped just a bit at the mention of a guest. "What guest?"

"Now, now Miss Filia, I felt that jolt in your emotions." Xelloss turned to her with a sly smirk. "Someone recently came to you and I am here to meet up with her."

"You mean you know Miss Katiana?" Jilias asked, which Filia quickly tried to shut him up by grabbing at his snout.

"_**JILIAS!**_" she shouted.

"Ah so she is here, then my information was correct." Xelloss chuckled. "Now is she in the shop or at your house with little Valgaav? How fairs the boy by the way?"

"None of your business and you stay away from him!" Filia growled.

Xelloss sighed, this was getting nowhere. "Fine Miss Filia, how about you accompany me back while Jilias watches the store?" he opened one violet eye. "You know you can't stop me from going, at least I'm offering for you to… _Supervise me_."

"_You…._ You monster, what are you up to?" Filia balled her fists. "I swear if your people are out for that woman I won't help you in anyway possible! What do you want with her?"

"Now that…" Xelloss chuckled, wagging his finger once more. "_Is a secret._"

Filia growled as her hair now was standing up on end, magic fluctuating all around her.

"B-boss! Don't remember how long it took to rebuild from the last time!" Jilias cried, hurrying to grab a few things and rush out of the store.

Xelloss just laughed as Filia transformed into her dragon form, taking the roof of the shop with it as she lifted her leg, bringing it back down hard to attempt to smash the Mazoku below her. Xelloss of course disappeared, he then appeared in front of her face.

"As always, the dragon race resorts to violence for answer." Xelloss laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!**_" Filia growled, firing her laser breath but Xelloss just dodged by disappearing again.

Xelloss lead Filia on this chase for a while until he finally lost her, making his way to her house which he appeared inside, looking around. "…. Well I sense that some sort of piece of Lord Zelas has been here, but I don't sense it anymore…"

"Uncle Xelloss?" a small green haired child looked up at him. "Are you here to play?"

"Ah Valgaav." Xelloss chuckled, smiling at the boy. "Where's your mother's friend that she's keeping here? Miss Kati?" he bent down to his level.

"You mean the nice lady that came here for a few days?" Valgaav asked. "She said something about having to go."

"Hey boss is that you?" Gravos poked his head into the room. "Oh it's you. Hey the boss told me never to let you in here so you's better get out before she gets back."

Xelloss stood up smiling. "Do not worry Mr. Gravos, I won't be staying. It turns out the person I was looking for isn't here. Did Miss Kati say where she was going?"

"No, but she was in an awful hurry." Gravos answered. "Hey wait, you's know her?"

"Not exactly." Xelloss chuckled. "But I am sent to find her. Thank you for the infor-" he groaned as he heard Filia's dragon roar fill the air. "… Stubborn dragon isn't she? She must had figured I gave her the slip…"

"Hey that's the boss's roar." Gravos said, looking out the window. "You make her angry again?"

"Well now that… _Is a secret._" Xelloss chuckled as he vanished.

"_**WHERE IS HE?!**_" Filia growled as she burst into the room in her human form.

"Uncle Xelloss left." Valgaav piped up.

"Dammit!" Filia stomped her foot on the ground. She then looked around. "Where's Miss Katiana?"

"She said something about having a bad feeling and needed to be on her way boss." Gravos said. "She said to say thanks for thanking care of that nasty Mazoku wound she got."

Filia frowned. "I just hope she's ok, knowing Xelloss he won't give up until he finds her if he's under orders."

"Should we try to go find her boss?" Gravos asked.

Filia shook her head. "No… I've seen already once what her powers can do. I think if anyone can handle that Namagomi, it's her."

* * *

Xelloss followed the path until he spotted something on the astral side, a signature that for sure wasn't human, well at least not 100% human that is, but he sensed a piece of his master on this woman so he knew this had to be the one. He appeared back on the physical plane and watched her from above.

She was small, very much like Lina in a way he thought. Her height was 5'3", and pushing a large A cup. With her curly lilac hair and blue eyes she made a near perfect doll, but for some reason she was covering her perfection under a long, brown cloak. Xelloss smirked, of course a product of his lord and master would have to look perfect, but he couldn't understand why she didn't take pride in such.

While he was still looking her over… The next thing he knew something was coming at him fast, he didn't have enough time to dodge and was hit by a magical attack. "What in the…?" he rubbed his head and looked down… The girl was gone! "Where did she?"

A high pitched voice answered him._ "…. Looking for someone?"_ the cloaked woman was now floating in the air effortlessly next to him, bouncing an enhanced Fireball in her hand.

"My, my…. Are you accustom to attacking random strangers?" Xelloss chuckled.

"Only Mazoku." The girl replied. "Because I've learned not to wait for you guys to attack me over the past few years."

"I'm sure you've been attacked many times since Almace died." Xelloss pointed out, crossing his arms. "I assure you, that's not what I'm here for."

"You knew Almace?" her features softened at that.

"Yes Miss Katiana." Xelloss smiled, opening his amethyst eyes. "I knew all your _'parents'_ as they were. You see you and I have something in common, being created by one of them."

"You know my name…?" she narrowed her eyes, looking him over. "… You're Zelas's General Priest, aren't you? I sensed her on you. Filia told me your name is Xelloss."

"Correct." Xelloss smiled. "Now can we talk civilized on the ground before some humans pass and panic?"

"…." Katiana nodded, slowly descending to the ground where she made the Fireball in her hand vanish. "Alright…" she lifted the hood of her cloak, allowing him to fully see her face now. With the cloak a bit more open he saw the outfit she had on under it, a lilac dress with some pink trim to it, and a pink bow in the center. There were a few gems on a necklace around her neck.

Xelloss chuckled, grabbing her shoulder. "Good, now let's head towards-" She suddenly had grabbed his arm and lifted him over her head, smashing him down onto the ground.

"… I said we can talk on the ground, that doesn't mean I trust you completely yet." Katiana explained. "I'm not going to be taken to be locked up in a cage or something. And your emotions tell that you're in a hurry to get me out of here."

"… Hrphm, your empathy is strong." Xelloss muttered, slowly pulling himself to his feet. "Just you need to work on that temper of yours."

"I do not have a temper." She retorted, crossing her arms. "I just don't take well to being attacked constantly for the past couple of days…"

"Oh so you immediately flip over every single person that merely touches your shoulder?" Xelloss teased. "With your immense beauty I'm sure there's a pile of male bodies around somewhere for each one that tried to comment you."

"_Only the ones that call me an abomination…_" Katiana mumbled.

"Do try to rest those powers though Miss Katiana." Xelloss chuckled. "If what I heard is true and you were injured recently we'd hate for you to exhaust yourself. You see that's why I'm here."

"To annoy me?" Katiana joked with shrug.

"To protect you." Xelloss replied. "Lord Zelas knows your human form makes you a target for most Mazoku, even the Shinzoku because of the mixture of your powers." He winked at her. "Your powers will be needed eventually and it would be terribly bothersome if you were to die before then."

"I've lasted this long." Katiana said, placing her hands on her hips. "Do I really need a babysitter? Especially one that's an egotistical jerk?"

"You got that terrible impression of me from five seconds?" Xelloss faked a hurt expression.

"No actually Filia told me all about you… Or rather I heard her growl about you when her son mentioned you once." Katiana explained.

"Well you can't believe everything that comes out of a stubborn dragon's mouth." Xelloss replied, twisting his mouth. _Damn that Filia for making his mission harder!_ "How about you judge me for yourself, Miss Katiana?"

"Alright, I guess there must be a reason you've just suddenly dropped in." Katiana didn't look too convinced from his words. "Just remember I'm watching you, the first sign of something funny I'm blasting you back to _'our'_ creator as it were."

"Don't you mean our _mother_?" Xelloss chuckled.

"Ragradia I considered to be my mother, Zelas just contributed to my creation." Katiana shrugged. "Which is why I will never call you _brother_, got it?"

"Understood then." Xelloss smirked at her. "I'll just be known as your bodyguard from here forward then."

"Just what I need, a guard dog that can speak…" Katiana said sarcastically.

"At least this way you won't be bored?" Xelloss chuckled.

"I wasn't before you came." She replied. "Now I'm just annoyed."

"Yes I sensed that." The priest snickered. "Your emotions taste quite well at that."

"I didn't give you permission to feed off me." Katiana glared at him.

"I need to recover from that sudden attack you did before Miss Katiana." Xelloss countered.

"I should have hit you with a harder spell…" she grumbled, crossing her arms firmly.

"So where exactly are you headed, Miss Katiana?" Xelloss asked as she turned to walk down the road, he followed beside her.

"To the harbor for a ship, I was born outside the Mazoku Barrier so I'd like to explore the inside of it now that the barrier is no more." Katiana explained. "I want to see for instance this grand country of Seyruun I hear so much about, I want to explore the Kingdom of Dils, see the Kataart Mountains where my mother lived even after her first demise, and I'd like to explore this place I heard about called Zephilia."

Xelloss twisted his mouth at that. Well Katiana did just explain that she saw Ragradia as her mother and not Zelas, so he figured that made sense. But one of those places puzzled him. "Why Zehpilia?"

"I want to meet the Knight of Cepheid, she lives there doesn't she?" Katiana asked.

"Why do you want to meet with her?" now Xelloss was _REALLY_ curious. "I understand you were created to be a balance keeper but could it be you know more than you're letting on?"

"I won't know for sure until I see her." Katiana said, turning to face him. "But there are rumors that with all the pieces of Shabranigdo popping up all over that Cepheid's knight might eventually start reacting to it."

'_Just like Lord Zelas pointed out…'_ Xelloss thought to himself. "So you're heading in that direction first to confirm the rumor, thus the sightseeing trip on the way for the fun of it?"

"Well I might as well make it worth my wild, right?" Katiana chuckled, winking at him.

"I suppose, I must admit even after traveling this world on missions for over 1,000 years I still find something new or changed." Xelloss shrugged. "I try to keep up with the times as human customs change rapidly."

"Oh really now?" Katiana raised an eyebrow at him, and before she could make a remark, Xelloss grabbed her pulled her back, before she could growl in protest an explosion hit just where she had been walking towards. "What the?!"

"Well blast and here I thought that would be easy." Chuckled a voice ahead of them. Appearing before them was a large creature with elf ears and green skin, a bit of orange hair on his sides but no hair on the top of his head, he was in dark robes with a purple cloak, he also floated above the ground, cross-legged and his hands resting on his knees.

"Vandal your cheap parlor tricks are far too easy to spot." Xelloss said with a shrug. "Might I ask what business you have with the young lady here?"

"Oh checking out a rumor I've heard of a very powerful human mixture appearing recently." The creature answered with a low snicker. "And seeing that you're hanging around said person the rumor must be true." He held out a brown staff and pointed right at Katiana. "That the _**abomination**_ that proves Zelas's act of betrayal towards the Mazoku Race does exist!"

"…_.. What did you call me?"_ Katiana growled.

Xelloss blinked, picking up on an overwhelming anger coming from her. _'What in the world…?'_

"I'm just calling it as it is my dear." Vandal shook his head. "Normally never would a Mazoku mix with a Shinzoku, thus the reason for being an abomination that should not be of-" he was cut off with an Astral Break knocking him nearly to the ground. "_**HEY!**_" he snarled, and then his eyes widened as Katiana's fists were coming at him like mad, enchanted with Visfarank.

Xelloss's own eyes had widened at the display before him_. '…. Wow, it kind of reminds me of the outbursts Miss Lina has when people call her flat chested…'_ he thought to himself, sweatdropping.

"_**I'LL SHOW YOU AN ABOMBANATION!**_" Katiana growled, she even enchanted her legs as she kicked him square in the face. She then seemed to be chanting right after that another spell, one Xelloss knew very well. "_**Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…**_"

"The Dragon Slave?" Xelloss knew now was a good time to run for a bit, he knew the kind of damage Lina did with that spell as he vanished off to the Astral Plane to hide as Katiana finished her spell.

"_**Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands…**_" Katiana channeled the energy while still hurling off a series of almighty kicks to keep Vandal down and in firing range. "_**Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!**_" She unleashed the building power she had which destroyed the Mazoku, and left a large crater in his wake… There wasn't anything left of the road nor the trees that used to surround the area.

Katiana panted a bit, sighing as she collected her strength. "Damn… I shouldn't be expelling this much after taking on that Mazoku before… I'm supposed to be resting my energy…"

"My, my, what a display!" Xelloss suddenly reappeared behind her, clapping his hands. "You're even more than I expected quite a show!"

"…. Says the one who cowered in fear the minute I started chanting my spell." Katiana stated flatly, not even turning to face him as she waked ahead.

"Ouch, low blow there Miss Katiana." Xelloss said in a mock hurt voice. "But you see you're not the first person I've seen recklessly throw around that spell." He though mentally added, _'But for it to make this amount of damage Miss Lina has to magically amplify it with the Demon's Blood Talismans…'_

"Who said it was reckless?" Katiana snapped. "He was another Mazoku that planned to take me on because he sensed my powers. As you pointed out before, without Almace's cloak on me they've been coming out of the woodwork. Also." She finally turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Some bodyguard you are! You should have fought him off instead of yakking to him!"

"Unlike you Miss Katiana, I myself prefer to avoid violence." Xelloss shrugged. "I merely was trying to find out his means and purpose, you're the one that started attacking the minute he called you- Errr I mean the moment he angered you."

"… A monster that likes to avoid violence?" Katiana just stared at him in shock, blinking rapidly. "… Great, of all the Mazoku that get assigned to me I get the reject that can't even fight."

Xelloss pouted as he crossed his arms. "I beg your pardon. I myself destroyed hundreds of dragons in the War of the Monster's Fall."

"Suuuure you did." Katiana didn't sound convinced. "I've heard how stories like that can get exaggerated."

Xelloss's eyebrow twitched at that. "… I do not lie Miss Katiana, that is lesson number one."

"What's number two? That you're a mommy's boy and basically just do what you're told?" Katiana teased with a smirk.

"Well now the answer to that is lesson number three." Xelloss winked. "When I can't tell you something, it's a secret."

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this." Katiana mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Let's just find the nearest town so I can rest for the night. I've expelled too much over the past few days with attacks so I'm tired."

"Well then I can assist with that." Xelloss smirked, suddenly picking her up.

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**_" Katiana cried, rather frantic as he had lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"Simple Miss Katiana, body weight means nothing to me so I can carry you." Xelloss chuckled, winking once more at her. "As I told you part of my mission is to make sure those powers of yours don't go out of control from too much use. This way you can get your rest." He floated off the ground and started heading in the general direction.

Katiana folded her arms across her chest, her cheeks turning just a hint of red. "… Alright, but don't make a habit out of this."

* * *

Author's Notes: Katiana belongs to TheCutieKitsune, the person who commissioned this story


	2. Chapter 2

Xelloss sat back in his chair in the restaurant as Katiana was eating her fill. He was enjoying a cup of tea as usual while snacking on a piece of cake he had ordered. They hadn't spoken much since they got there, just Xelloss mostly explained to her what Zelas had told him about her origin and why he must protect her, which she had confirmed what he was told that Almace did keep her well informed. Once the meal came Katiana had focused mostly on eating, but eventually she decided to break the silence. "I don't get it." She said between bites.

"Get what Miss Katiana?" Xelloss tilted his head in confusion

"You're a Mazoku yet you eat." Katiana stated flatly. "And of all things you eat those things, how do you expect to blend in that way?"

"Excuse me?" Xelloss raised his eyebrow, raising his fork to take in another bite of the chocolate cake. "For one thing, I always found humans sweets to be very enjoyable. I don't need to eat, but I like the taste as I can feel and taste things in this form. And humans do get suspicious if I eat nothing after all."

"But sweets are bad for human bodies aren't they?" Katiana asked, pursing her lips. "So if people see you constantly eating those they'll know for sure you're not human."

"For one thing most people don't see me eat all the time." Xelloss stated, then opened one eye. "But your question makes me curious, don't you like sweets Miss Katiana?"

"… _I've never had them."_ She answered.

"No? Well now we can't have that." Xelloss shook his head. "Why did you never try them?"

"Almace always told me they were bad for me, he forbid me from ever eating them saying that my fragile human form wouldn't be able to handle it." Katiana lowered her head. "He always said they'd make me sick."

"What nonsense." Xelloss scoffed, crossing his arms. "Granted humans can't eat them all the time, but look around you, other humans here are eating them and are perfectly fine. We must remedy this." He waved to the waiter and had him bring another piece of the cake. "Try it."

"_Well…._" Katiana didn't seem so sure.

"Would it hurt you to trust me once? After all I am supposed to be protecting you." Xelloss pointed out.

"_Oh fine._" Katiana groaned and took a bite…. Her eyes lit up for a moment, pausing with the fork in her mouth.

"Well?" He asked.

"_Um..._" She took another bite, slower this time as if to see if she'd tasted it right. After a moment she pointed out the window. "That man is trying to get your attention."

Xelloss looked over, which he didn't see anything. "I don't see anyo-" when he turned back around his cake was gone and Katiana just smiled at him.

"Can we order more?" she asked.

Xelloss just sat there blinking for a moment, rubbing his head. "… Well yes, of course we can." He signaled the waiter to bring two more pieces. "So, where shall our first stop be once we take the ship to land?"

"Seyruun of course, it will be the closet." Katiana shrugged. "The harbor isn't too far from here so I imagine we should be able to make it there before sunset when we set out tomorrow morning."

"I see, though I imagine you must have taken the time to collect the gold needed for such a trip?" Xelloss asked.

"I'm not paying for the way of my bodyguard, if that's what you mean." She replied a tad snappish. "You pay your own way. As for me I have enough from some idiot bandits that more than once thought I was some helpless human on the road. Most people judge me by my looks, that's why I wear a hood while traveling."

Xelloss couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Mmm quite true, these silly humans. Many have been surprised at my abilities despite appearances."

"Seriously I know I've heard Mazoku have big egos, but can't you tone it down a bit?" Katiana rolled her eyes, she grabbed her cake when the waiter had arrived and started eating it right then. "It seems to me every other thing you mention about yourself is about oh '_powerful'_ you are though I've yet to see it."

"You're still not convinced who I am?" he raised an eyebrow at that.

"No, you are exactly the way Almace and Ragradia described you." Katiana replied, waving her hand carelessly as she ate. "It's just you're really kind of_… Weird,_ for a monster. You're not like any other one I've met before. For mocking humans like you do, you tend to act like one a little."

"It's all part of the illusion my dear." Xelloss opened one eye. "I've spend over a thousand years around them, you could say I picked up some antics from them to better blend in. I would be lying if I said I didn't find them interesting at times, but only certain humans have ever gotten my attention as it were."

"Let me guess, the odd gems that actually act more like Mazoku than humans?" Katiana asked.

"No, more likely the ones that are unpredictable." Xelloss replied. "Over the years I've come to learn to predict most common human behavior, just there are some that do something that doesn't even strike me as possible for them to even think of, let alone do. And then there are ones like you, Miss Katiana."

"_Me?_" she blinked a few times, blushing slightly at that. "What makes me interesting to… You?"

"Well there's never been one like you before, so I'm curious about how you will react to things in the world, you have the mixture of both Mazoku and Shinzoku, along with human inside you." Xelloss explained. "That gives a lot of different possibilities of how you can… React to things. It will be interesting to watch I must admit."

"You make me sound like an experiment under supervision." Katiana grumbled slightly, finishing her cake.

"No, more like a secret that will be rather interesting to learn." Xelloss grinned slightly. "And you'll learn fast Miss Katiana while I keep secrets myself, I don't allow people to keep them from me but long, only my Mistress has that authority."

"Call me Kati." Katiana finally said after a moment, pushing her plate to the side, her cheeks still red.

"_Excuse me?_" he blinked.

"You don't have to be so formal all the time around me, especially if we're to be traveling together." Katiana shrugged her shoulders. "Ragradia used to call me Kati for short, and I don't mind it actually." She turned her head away.

"Very well then." Xelloss nodded. "Kati it is."

Katiana seemed to blush at the sound of hearing him say her nickname, she hid her face to keep her reaction from him. "So anyway what do Mazoku do at night anyway? You guys obviously don't sleep."

"Mostly I entertain myself." Xelloss answered. "I read some human books, see if some humans are easily triggered into a wonderful meal." He grinned slightly.

"In other words you provoke them." She stated.

"Some humans need very little to set them off, like yourself." Xelloss replied, opening his eyes halfway with a devilish smirk. "Or need I remind you of our encounter earlier?"

Katiana flushed for a moment and turned her head away again. "…." Before she could retort Xelloss stood up snickering.

"Well then I'll be leaving you to your rest Kati." He shrugged his shoulders. "As you so pointed out I have no need for sleep and I doubt you need escort to your room….. _Or do you?_"

Katiana blushed heavily from that. "N-no! I can get to my room just fine!"

He chuckled at that. "Very well then, have a good night Miss Kati." He started to head for the door, but stopped when he noticed a tall man with dark hair approach Katiana.

"I was admiring you from across the room, miss." The man smiled, placing his hand on her table. "My name is Keith, and what might be yours?"

"_Katiana._" Katiana replied, looking up at the man. At first she was going to tell him she was about to be off, but she noticed Xelloss was still watching from the doorway.

"Oh really? So what brings you to around here?" Keith asked.

"Just traveling." She answered simply.

"Oh, you with that purple haired guy that was here before?" Keith asked as he leaned down a bit. "I mean he looked like a priest and all so I didn't think he was giving you a good time."

"Oh? Are you offering something better?" Katiana didn't look at him in the eye as he said that, instead she was trying very hard not to smirk at the emotions she picked up off Xelloss who was watching.

'_What is the matter with her? Can't she see that idiotic human is just flirting with her?'_ Xelloss's eyebrows creased as he merely watched. _'Considering how she reacted to me earlier and treated me so coldly what could she possibly gain from allowing that human to get so close?'_

"So what do you say honey, I can show you a real good time." Keith smirked, placing an arm around her.

Katiana was about to grab his arm and give him a lesson in being too forward… But Xelloss did it for him, as his staff met right with the man's face.

"Don't you know it's rude to approach a woman so casually?" Xelloss said rather sternly, his amethyst eyes showing. "I believe someone is in need of a lesson in manners."

"Why you bastard!" Keith growled as he threw a punch that the priest easily dodged.

Xelloss just merely laughed as he kicked Keith in the shin, followed by his elbow hitting him on the back making the man fall flat on his face.

"Be a good boy and sleep off the alcohol, maybe then you'll learn your place." Xelloss chuckled.

Katiana crossed her arms and scowled at him, not that she was mad but she couldn't let him know that she was actually amused by his jealous fit. "And just what was that right now?"

"Merely fulfilling my duties as your bodyguard, Miss Kati." Xelloss bowed, taking her hand. "It appears you are in need of my protection even through the night, sorry I was mistaken before." He lifted her to her feet, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Being my bodyguard means beating up civilians if they pay me a compliment or two?" Katiana remarked as they climbed up the steps.

"I cannot allow you the shame yourself as you are a product of my Lord Zelas." Xelloss replied. "Should you allow yourself to be charmed by a mere simpleton it makes us look bad, especially when you're under my watch. Not that I'm saying you cannot handle yourself, but as I stated before your powers need their rest and do not need to be stressed worse just because you were careless."

"_Careless?_ I'm not the one that was walking out for the night just because he felt there was no need to be there." Katiana growled. "And you're right, I can take care of myself and was just about to before you stepped in."

"Oh yes, your emotions so told that, for some reason you were enjoying yourself back there." Xelloss replied rather snappish himself.

Katiana almost laughed at that. That was because she was enjoying watching and feeling _HIS_ reactions to it! If she didn't know better she'd almost say he was jealous. "What is it Xelloss? Afraid someone else will take your job as bodyguard?"

"As if a foolish human could replace me." Xelloss turned to glare at her with his eyes open. He then stopped once he reached her room. "Now here, be sure to stay here for the rest of the night I will be guarding the hallway."

"You mean you're going to stand here all night?" Katiana seemed a tad weird out by that. "Won't someone wonder about that?"

Xelloss just laughed. "There you go again thinking on the human level." He wagged his finger, but then his form vanished, though his voice still echoed in the hall. "I can watch from the Astral Plane, you seem to forget I am a Mazoku. That form is a mere shell I can drop at anytime."

"… Great, I'm having protection from the creepy ghost that can go through walls." Katiana said sarcastically. "You better not peep on me in the room you pervert or else there _WILL_ be hell to pay."

"Oh please, I have no idea why humans have such a need for modesty…" Xelloss's voice took a dull tone to it. "You all look far more fascinating on the Astral Plane, and it reflects more on what you are. The human body is rather boring at that, and I see no beauty in it and its flaws."

"Well then if you'll excuse me I'll tend to those _'human flaws'_ and get some sleep." Katiana replied, her hands on her hips. "Try not to harm or kill any humans that just happen to get too close to my door ok? I'd hate to have to tell Zelas that her son is a bit of a loose cannon when he takes his orders too seriously."

"I only resort to violence when I have to." He merely replied as she entered her room.

Katiana sighed as she changed into her nightclothes and got into bed. _'For a demon he can be slightly cute… When he isn't being a jerk.' _She thought to herself. She continued to toss around some thoughts about today until she finally fell asleep.

It was a few hours later when Xelloss heard something from Katiana's room. It sounded almost like a struggle and she was in trouble. That's odd he didn't sense anyone come into her room… "Better make sure." He slipped into her room through the Astral Plane, but he didn't see anyone as he appeared in his normal priest form. "Miss Kati?" he called out.

Katiana was tossing around in her bed, nearly crying out a sobbing as she turned a few times. He could sense from her emotions she was afraid about something… Xelloss came over and shook her gently. "Miss Kati?"

"_Unnn… Wha…?_" Katiana slowly opened her eyes in a haze, but then she suddenly sprang from the bed, thrusting both hands forward with a spell. "_**ASTRAL BREAK!**_" she quickly cast, blowing Xelloss right into the wall.

"_Ouch…_" Xelloss grunted on the floor, rubbing his head. "Normally such a spell wouldn't do me such harm…." He muttered to himself. _'It must be part of her powers…'_

"What are you doing in my room?!" Katiana nearly shouted, her face red as she pulled up the covers over herself.

"You were making noises like you were in trouble." Xelloss explained, folding his arms over his chest as he remained in place. "I came to check if you were alright, remember it's my job."

"Oh…" Katiana twisted her mouth. "… I was probably just having that nightmare again…"

"_Nightmare?_" Xelloss tilted his head, vanishing for a moment and then appearing by her side. "I've heard before humans have dreams that are considered night terrors, sometimes they are good to feed on."

"So that's the real reason you came in here, to feed on me." Katiana accused.

"Now, now, Miss Kati." Xelloss wagged a finger. "If that were true I would not have woken you up." He then sat down beside her. "Now, care to tell me about this dream?"

"I started getting them when Ragradia died." Katiana admitted, her head lowered a bit. "Maybe it was my connection with her. They were dreams of her final battle with Gaav…. And even the one before that, from the War of the Monster's Fall."

"What did Almace think of the dreams?" Xelloss asked.

"He figured I was maybe linked to her because in a way I was created from a piece of her." Katiana shrugged. "I always thought it was insane until… I had the same dreams when Almace died, of his friend outright murdering him…"

Xelloss nodded. "Yes, it was during the struggle of the Darkstar Weapon. Almace wanted to discuss it with Miss Lina but his fellow Overworlders, Erulogos and Sirius refused to consider the wellbeing of this world, they only concerned themselves with their own world." He explained. "Almace wished to preserve both worlds, and did not wish for more bloodshed than needed. They murdered him for not seeing their way."

"…." Katiana lowered her head. "I should have gone with him on that mission, but he insisted on keeping me away. Saying that I would be their last resort if things should it turn to the worst."

Xelloss pat her shoulder. "Perhaps you could have helped, but perhaps you might have shared Almace's fate. He only feared for the safety of his… Daughter, as it were I suppose." He shrugged then. "Not that I would understand how his mind worked, he never would tell me why he wanted to preserve this world outside of something about a code of _'honor'_ among his people. Perhaps part of his pack with Ragradia was to help preserve this world, and seeing how she was already dead, he wanted to take her place." He rubbed his chin. "Quite interesting, I had no idea Ragradia had such an outside relationship that her brethren would have been dead set again."

"It just makes me wonder what will happen to me once the final part is dead…" Katiana thought out loud.

"Lord Beastmaster would never die so easily." Xelloss scoffed. "Almace and Ragradia just got careless, that is all."

"Hey, even Phibrizzo died against a human." Katiana narrowed her eyes at him. "Her name was Lina Inverse or something like that I think, and there's a rumor she took down a piece of Shabranigdo too. I mean if a human like that can defeat a demon lord…"

"With the help of the Lord of Nightmares." He reminded her. "Miss Lina is not an ordinary human, I must add. She used knowledge from the Clair Bible to cast the Giga Slave, the most forbidden spell in Black Magic to summon the mother of all things. She nearly died herself taking down Lord Hellmaster so it was not a mere easy feat, I was there."

"Sounds like you know her pretty well." Katiana noted.

"We bump into each other from time to time, when our goals happen to be the same and sometimes she can be of use to me." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. "Though her temper is very close to yours, she happens to be the one I spoke of that throws Dragon Slaves around."

"_I see…_" Katiana twisted her mouth, trying to lay back. "… I should probably try to go back to sleep."

"Of course, we have an early start in the morning, I will return to guarding the hall." Xelloss moved to get up when he felt her grab at his cloak. _"… Yes, Miss Kati?" _he turned to smile at her.

"…_. Can you… Stay here?"_ Katiana asked, her cheeks red as she looked away from him. "You know, so you can wake me up again if I start having the nightmare again. Think of it as you can have a quick meal if I do."

"Why Miss Katiana, do I make you feel safe?" Xelloss teased, opening his eyes which glistened in the moonlight from her window.

"… You're supposed to be my protector, right? Well do your damn job." Katiana replied, closing her eyes and trying to control her blush as she released his cloak. "As you pointed out walls don't mean anything to you, so you might as well stay here. And since you don't sleep you can easily stand around here all night."

"Yes I can." The Mazoku nodded, smirking at her. "As a demon I have no need to really sit as it were."

"I figured, and it's Kati remember?" she reminded him, opening her eyes again.

"Of course, my apologies." Xelloss bowed, taking her hand and placing his lips gently on the back of her palm. "Forgive me, Miss Kati."

Katiana shivered from that, she quickly pulled her hand back and under the covers. "_It's fine._" She then turned to face away from him, holding the hand he had kissed with her other hand, right against her chest which her heart was beating rapidly. _'What's wrong with me….?'_

Xelloss shrugged and leaned up against the wall next to the window. He crossed his arms as he rested his staff on the nightstand_. 'Her emotions seem all over the place, perhaps it is because of the dream. But why would she want me to remain here? A Mazoku is usually the last person someone wants company from after a night terror… She is an odd one, this woman…' _he smirked then slightly. _'One that I look forward to figuring out, that is.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they set off early, the sun was bright above over the beautiful flowery field they were crossing. Katiana stopped at one point, noticing a herd of rabbits in the clearing. They were mostly white, though a few brown were in the mix.

"Something wrong Miss Kati?" Xelloss asked, turning around.

Katiana didn't respond at first, she seem mesmerized by the rabbits, watching them for a few moments before she turned to the Mazoku ahead of her. "Huh? Oh no, nothing." She shook her head, walking towards him.

"Do you happen to have a thing for studying wild life?" Xelloss asked with a chuckle.

"I just think they're cute that's all." Katiana responded, turning her head to look at them once more. "Especially the white ones."

"Well, we do not have much time. The harbor is ahead and I'm sure we want to catch the first boat out." Xelloss brought up. "Or would you rather spend that time admiring these creatures some more?" he then turned around to see she had gone over by the rabbits, petting and cuddling with them.

"Oh you dears are just so adorable." Katiana giggled, snuggling two in her arms as she pet another one as she had bent down onto her knees on the grass. "You're sooo cute."

Xelloss walked over and groaned, a sweatdrop forming on his head. "_Miss Kati…._ Just what are you doing?"

"They're my new friends! They should come with us." Katiana said, smiling as she cuddled the creatures.

"_No._" the Mazoku said flatly.

"**Yes!**" Katiana said stubbornly like a child.

"I said no _Miss Katiana_." Xelloss said sternly, using her full name this time. "For one they would be a hindrance, second the humans do not allow animals on the boats of this harbor, third with the demons and other such creatures after you can you surely say that you can protect them from everything? Odds are they would get in the crossfire and be destroyed." He held up a finger as he pointed out each fact.

Katiana whimpered as she tried to glare him down. _"… You… You cruel monster."_ But she conceded with his thinking, the last thing she'd want is for one of these darling bunnies to be hurt because of her. "**I hate you.**" She snapped, saying her sad goodbyes to the creatures as she caught up with him, though a few times she did look back at the bunnies.

Xelloss sighed at that. "Please remember Miss Kati, I am a Mazoku. And your positivity around those creatures was giving me a migraine." His eyebrows were creased as he spoke, showing a bit of strain. "Your said hatred of me is relieving that a little."

Katiana pouted at that, folding her arms across her chest. After that, they didn't speak much as they eventually made their way to the harbor, taking the ship that was set out to Seyruun. It was easily going to take a day to reach there, so they had a small cabin to themselves. Katiana didn't stay in there though, she wanted to explore on deck and look all around the ship.

"You seem to be quite enjoying yourself." Xelloss noted as she was holding the railing while looking out at the sea. "Could it be because of enjoying your newfound freedom to explore?"

"_Oh hush, _you'd feel the same way being cooped up all this time." Katiana stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard not my analyzer, and I'm still angry at you about before."

"Just making observations Miss Kati, and my apologies." The priest shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you think you should remove that hood of yours?" he brought up, noticing she was still wearing her cloak. "After all the weather seems to be rather warm for most of the humans on here."

Katiana made a face at him. "You saw last night what happens when humans see my face Xelloss." She reminded him. "I don't need to beating up every single male that pays me a compliment with the mere excuse of 'protecting' me when it just makes you sound like a jealous fool."

Xelloss looked offended by that, crossing his arms. "As if I would be prone to such silly, human like actions. It's foolish of you to make such an assumption Miss Kati."

"Oh? Then what was last night?" Katiana pressed with a smirk. "I thought you were going to redecorate the floor with that guy's face for a moment there."

"_That human asked for it._" Xelloss replied a bit snappish. "But I must remind you to be careful of your actions around them."

"Yeah, yeah." Katiana waved him off. "Why don't you attempt to blend in with the humans around here and allow me to continue my exploring?" she held up at open hand in front of his face before he spoke. "I will be fine on my own, the ship isn't that large and if you continue to hover around me like you have been you're going to be giving people the wrong impression about us."

"Sharing a cabin already gives them that impression, Miss Kati." Xelloss brought up.

"Not if they never see you enter it with me, which you can arrange." Katiana countered. "It's not like you need to enter through doors, and you don't have to sleep."

"Alright, but do call for me if something happens." Xelloss pursed his lips. "I'll be able to hear you easily within this amount of distance. My hearing is much better than a human's."

"_Fine_. I'll meet you for dinner ok?" Katiana asked. "Oh and order us some cake for dessert, I want to try some more of those sweets."

"Oh really?" Xelloss opened one eye. "You really enjoyed that huh?"

"It doesn't have to be the same one." Katiana turned her head to hide her blush, yes she really did enjoy the cake but didn't want to show him just how much. "I'd like to try some other sweets since I could never have them before."

"Very well then." Xelloss bowed once. "See you then Miss Kati." He then vanished from sight.

"… Can't he just walk around here like a normal person?" Katiana mumbled under her breath, shaking her head as she went on to explore the ship.

She joined a few humans in playing shuffle board for a bit, she watched out at the sea how the waves moved. She also liked watching the sea creatures along with the seagulls above. Katiana giggled at one point, casting Raywing to fly up around the seagulls at one point, she enjoyed flying with them for a bit before she returned to the boat. There was just so much to explore and see, and she was so excited for when they would arrive in Seyruun.

A few hours had passed, and Xelloss had appeared back on deck. He hadn't done much in that time, just find some of the humans that were getting sea sick or in fowl moods to recharge himself a bit. He also was checking the Astral Plane to make sure no other demons were around. But by this point he found himself unable to locate Katiana.

'_Odd, does she know of a way to cloak herself?'_ Xelloss thought to himself, rubbing his chin. _'Or perhaps it's unintentional, after all if she knew how she could have easily kept herself off the radar after Almace died.' _He shrugged his shoulders, thinking out loud now. "Well I if I can't find her soon I'll be able to locate her at dinner." He then noticed he was stepping on something, a stuffed rabbit under his right foot. The priest bent down to pick it up, looking the doll over. "… Now where did you come from little bunny?" he chuckled.

"_**Bunny?**_" Katiana seemed to appear out of nowhere, her head hovering over his shoulder and looking at the object in his hand.

"Miss Kati?" Xelloss's eyes widened and he spun around_. 'How did she sneak up on me like that and I didn't sense her? Her Mazoku abilities really are impressive but she doesn't seem to be able to control them, perhaps they react to her emotions…' _he thought to himself.

"I was wandering around, but where did you get this?" Katiana asked.

"I found it, perhaps someone on the ship lost it?" Xelloss shrugged.

"… Maybe I can find who it belongs to." She extended her hands to take the plush from him.

Xelloss shrugged. "Very well, I have no use for it anyway." He turned to walk towards the dining area.

"… You're so adorable…" Katiana giggled, hugging the little plush.

Xelloss turned around when he heard that, but she noticed him and held the plush like normal_. '… As if I couldn't see that, Miss Kati… You seem to forget that I'm not human. Oh well, I'll allow her to make that mistake for now.' _He smirked slightly. "So, would you like to get dinner now then?"

Katiana brighten up at the mention of food. "Alright." She smiled, heading in with him.

'_Huh, for some reason that little stuffed doll improved her mood…'_ Xelloss thought to himself. _'I've heard that such objects can affect humans, some even use them for nightmares. Perhaps I should keep this in mind.'_

They got to their table, sitting down as Katiana placed her order. She kept the stuffed bunny in her lap as she stuffed her face once the food came. Xelloss just sat and watched her, eating a piece of cake once the desserts came. But as she had asked earlier, Xelloss ordered some cake for her… In fact he ordered more than that, he ordered every single dessert they had. It ranged from cakes, to pudding, to ice cream, to bakery of every kind possible.

"… _Isn't this a bit… Much?"_ Katiana asked, after finishing her meal and staring at all the dessert plates.

"You said you wanted to try other things." Xelloss shrugged. "You don't have to eat them all, merely try them."

Katiana nodded, taking a taste of the chocolate parfait first, smiling as she did. Once she finished that she moved onto the strawberry cheesecake. She continued on until she finished every single dessert all the way. "…. Mmmm I want more…" she was flushed at this point, she was a bit dizzy and swaying almost in time with the ship.

"I think you've had enough Miss Kati." Xelloss said. "Most humans can't take that many sweets."

"Oh hush you eat nothing but sweets." She snapped at him. "Hey waiter, I want more of that last one I had."

"The bread pudding miss?" the waiter asked. "I'll be right back."

"Miss Kati, I'm Mazoku you're still partly human." Xelloss interjected there. "You have a human stomach and I really suggest against this, I've heard that some humans say to never eat bread pudding or look at the mast on a ship as it will trigger sea sickness."

"Hey bunny you hear something?" Katiana was ignoring him now, talking to her stuffed animal. "I thought I heard a stupid jerk that thinks he can tell me what to do." She then ate the pudding when it came, but she was starting to look even worse. But she insisted on trying to eat some more desserts.

"Alright Miss Kati I really think that's enough." Xelloss moved to try to help her out of her seat. "I think the food and the ship is not agreeing with you, I believe you're coming down with a fever." He said, his hand lightly pressed against her forehead to check. Which indeed her skin did feel hot to the touch.

"Oh shut up!" Katiana snapped as she stood up, pushing him away and heading out to the deck. She groaned as the constant swaying of the ship went on and on... She leaned against the railing and looked around, trying to focus on anything while clutching on tightly to the bunny doll. "Oh god Almace was right…." She tried looking at the sky, the light from the moon and stars, the mast of the ship…

"Didn't I tell you not to look at the mast? I find when humans overeat on these trips looking up is not a good idea." Xelloss teased, appearing in front of her. "And I did warn you about eating too many sweets, your human body can't take it."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Katiana growled at him. "This was the first time since yesterday I've ever been allowed to have them. And I think Almace was right in that they are evil creations…." She held her stomach. "Anyway what are you doing here? Leave me alone!" she tried to push him away, moving to another part of the ship and holding the railing for support. "I never asked for your help anyway and you're a Mazoku as if you wouldn't lie about that warning just for fun? After all you're the moron that ordered them all for me to try!"

"And I said you didn't have to eat them all, merely taste them. Now if you wander around like this the foolish human males will come around to take advantage of you." Xelloss sighed, turning her around to face him. "Haven't you learned yet that I won't lie to you Miss Kati, or must another male suffer like last night? Though you were quite pleased for some reason…"

A fuse must have snapped in Kati's brain, the fever getting the better of her. "You know the only reason I was happy last night was because you were jealous! _And… And!_ And you're a jerk, but I think you're good looking but if I say that to your face you'll laugh at me cause I have a human heart! And human hearts are stupid because you people think their weak but they are not weak, this one makes me not dead and you're just a sexy meanie face!"

Xelloss just rubbed his head. "… Miss Kati, I really think you need to lay down, you're babbling nonsense now." He was rather amused at how frustrated her emotions were right now.

"I-I'll show you nonsense!" Katiana grabbed his cloak and pulled him down, her lips connecting with his right then.

Xelloss's amethyst eyes flew open in surprise. He didn't dare push her off as that would anger her even more, so he decided to give her what she wanted and kissed her back. It only lasted a moment as once the kiss broke Katiana only had a moment to stare into his eyes before she quickly turned around and vomited into the sea.

"_Oh dear…_" Xelloss held onto her as she continued to get sick. "See I told you, now let's back shall we?"

"You…. You made sick!" Katiana accused now, vomiting one more time before she turned to face him. "You poisoned me with that kiss dammit I didn't want to throw up until then. I'll never kiss you again."

Xelloss frowned at that, his eyes closed again. "You were the one that kissed me, Miss Kati. After all I thought you hate me."

"Is that what happens when you kiss a girl? You make them ill?" Katiana groaned. "… And I only kissed you because I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a handsome demon, and it's not like you'll ever kiss me for real anyway when you are here." Her cheeks were blazing by this point. "And I don't hate you, I was just mad. I should tell him that later…"

Xelloss sweatdropped_. 'She thinks she's imagining me… Must be because of the fever.'_

"That Xelloss makes me sick bunny, and if he comes here right now I'll prove it to him." Katiana now was talking to the stuffed animal she still held.

Xelloss sighed and caught her as the boat rocked one way rather hard that knocked her off balance. He decided to teleport her into the cabin, depositing her onto the bed.

"_Hmmm?_" Katiana seemed disoriented now. "… How'd I get back in here?" she looked down at her bunny, shrugging as she lay down. "_Shhhhh_ dun tell Xelloss I think he's good looking or he'll laugh at me... I hope he visits me..." she turned over and closed her eyes. "I hope to one day kiss him for real, I bet he'd be a good kisser." She giggled as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Xelloss just ran his fingers through his violet hair as he stood there. "Well this complicates things…" he muttered to himself. He drummed his fingers on his lips, it wasn't the first time a human or creature had kissed him, but something did feel different about Katiana. "… Well, it wasn't unpleasant…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the ship arrived at Seyruun harbor. The passengers had gathered together as they were leaving, Katiana still holding the bunny doll close to herself as her guardian demon stood behind her.

"So where shall we go first in Seyruun?" Xelloss asked.

"We aren't going anywhere. I want some time to explore Seyruun for myself." Katiana replied sharply.

"Now, now, Miss Kati, on the ship was one thing you couldn't go far." Xelloss wagged his forefinger. "But in this city is a different story. I must remain close to you."

"It's a holy city for crying out loud!" Katiana protested. "Shouldn't that protect me a bit- Oh wait if that barrier was that good you'd be expelled out wouldn't you?" she twisted her mouth. "Must only work on the really pathetic monsters then."

Xelloss looked insulted at that. "Being both a priest and general, I do happen to be one of the strongest Mazoku under the 5 lords, you know…" he grumbled.

Katiana ignored him as she stepped off the ship, but then heard a small child. "Bun bun!" the child cried, running up to Katiana and looking right at the bunny in her arms. "That's my bun bun!" the little girl, no older than 4 sobbed. "I thought I lost it!"

'_Oh dear, Miss Katiana has gotten rather attached to that doll this might end well if her Mazoku nature shows…'_ Xelloss thought to himself, sensing from her emotions that Katiana felt very upset about the idea of letting go of the doll.

But Katiana smiled gently at the child, bending down to the girl's level. "Well I've just been taking care of him until we could find you, here you go." She handed the little girl the bunny. "I'm sure he's a good friend."

"Thank you nice lady!" the girl cried, running off while hugging her stuffed animal tightly.

Katiana stood up with a smile, sighing softly as she waved at the child. "…"

"And here I thought you were going to keep it for yourself." Xelloss teased with one eye open. "You were quite upset about the situation, giving it back that is."

Katiana shook her head. "It's clear that it's very important to her, how could I take something that precious from a child? Couldn't you sense from her emotions how much it meant to her?"

"Hmmm, I suppose with your mixed blood you can sense emotions as well…" Xelloss muttered, rubbing his fingers over his chin. "Do you feed off any of them?"

"Not that I know of." Katiana shrugged her shoulders. "I guess since Shinzoku feed off positive and Mazoku feed off negative it just neutralized it out and gave me empathy basically. That or it does and I just don't notice really." She laughed.

"Suppose so." Xelloss muttered, walking with her off the ship as they walked into the city, the castle was well within view. "So Miss Kati, what would you like to see first in here-" he blinked as he turned around and she wasn't next to him.

"Oh wow look at that! And this is so cute! Wow I want to play one of these! Oh can we eat here?" Katiana was looking all around down the street, moving at lightning speed that a human would blink and they would see her almost just appear at the next stand as she hopped all over. "Hey look here's the ice cream stand you said you wanted me to try-" she was cut off as Xelloss grabbed her arm.

"Didn't I warn you not to wander off from me?" he said rather sternly. "And I really think you should calm down on the sweets, remember what happened last night?"

Katiana flushed at the memory, huffing as she turned her head. "… I told you that I was perfectly fine until you kissed me."

Xelloss wagged his forefinger in front of her face. "No, you kissed me remember? And you were feeling quite ill right before then too."

"I still say it's your fault!" Katiana snapped, her face all red. "After all you're the one that ordered all those desserts!"

"And I told you that eating all of them would make you ill, I merely suggested to taste each one." He countered.

Katiana huffed and tugged her arm away from him. "Oh… Oh shut up!"

Xelloss merely shrugged then. "So, where shall we go first then Miss Kati?"

"Well then I'd like to see what they sell here in the clothing shops, I could use a new hood this one's very old." Katiana said, tugging on the cloth to stress the point.

"Very well, how about there?" Xelloss asked, pointing to what looked like a rather expensive shop. "I believe they have done work for Miss Amelia, the princess of Seyruun."

Katiana sweatdropped. "I highly doubt I can afford that."

"I will handle your expenses, as your bodyguard I suppose I should take care of some things." The Mazoku shrugged, pulling some coins from his bag. "I have little need for money but I have collected items of value over the years, sometimes I sell them to carry around pocket change to blend in with the humans."

Katiana's face lit up at that. "Great!" she dashed into the store, looking around at the outfits.

Xelloss just chuckled as he stood in the corner and watched, then he noticed at the counter there was a plush rabbit much like the one she found on the ship. It was white, just like the ones in the field which Katiana mentioned were her favorites. "… Hmm, why not." He muttered, picking up the bunny and turning to the storekeeper. "Can you add this to my total when the young lady finishes her selections?" he asked, pressing a few coins into the woman's hand for now.

"Of course sir." She smiled, handing the bunny to him.

Xelloss tucked the stuffed animal into his bag, he figured he'd show it to Katiana later. For now he watched as Katiana was looking at the outfits, she already picked out a new cloak with a hood, this cloak was a deep violet that matched his hair actually. She then proceeded to pick out several outfits and brought them over.

"Is this too much?" she asked.

"Well you do need a few changes of clothes, so I don't see why not." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders, taking some more coins out of his bag and paying for them. "Let me take those." He took the bag and stuffed it into his satchel. While the bag had been actually so big it didn't look like it would fit, it went in without any trouble.

"… _Just what is that thing?"_ Katiana asked as they left the shop, pointing to his bag. "I mean… How did you fit all that in there and it doesn't stretch out at all?"

"Oh my bag?" Xelloss chuckled, patting his satchel. "It's a pocket dimension actually. I can put all kinds of things in there, it's where I keep everything I've collected over the years. Some items are back in my chambers on Wolfpack Island, but those are the ones I keep for myself. The trinkets in here are always things I keep to sell for gold on hand or in the event I need something for a mission."

"I see…" she replied, rubbing her cheek as she changed into her new cloak, discarding the original one.

"Now that you have more proper dress shall we visit the palace?" Xelloss asked. "After all I'm sure the reason you wanted to change wardrobe was to look your best before I introduce you to the princess."

Katiana narrowed her eyes at him. "Well she is nobility, I don't want to offend her. Though what she's doing associating with a Mazoku…."

"You associate with me and there's no problem." He countered.

"I'm not a symbol of the people, and you came to me remember?" she snapped back.

Xelloss sighed. "The princess was involved in one of my missions and we happened to travel together, that is all." He then grimaced. "To be honest I don't exactly look forward to seeing her, she is the most positive human I have ever met and makes me ill each time I see her."

Katiana smirked at that. "Oh really? Well then you really have to introduce me to her, it will be perfect get back for making me sick from that kiss."

"Who kissed whom?" he reminded her, which made her blush. He chuckled as she looked ready to retort again, but that's when he pulled out the bunny plush. "But since you insist it's my fault, I apologize." He handed the doll to her, which then she was stunned speechless.

"… _For me?"_ she asked, looking at him surprised.

"I felt your emotions when you had to give back that one before, as I pointed out I was surprised you gave it back so easily." Xelloss shrugged. "Also I recall hearing before that such items can help humans with nightmares, perhaps it will assist you."

"_Oh…_" Katiana blinked a few times, her cheeks turning bright red. "T-thanks…"

"You're welcome, now let's be going." Xelloss said, walking ahead.

Katiana smiled, hugging the plush close to herself. "This is the nicest gift anyone's ever given me…" she said, then held the bunny up a bit, looking at its face. "I think I'll call you… Bunxell! That's it!" she squealed. "Oh Bunxell I'll love you, snuggle you, and take such good care of you!"

Xelloss turned around with his eyebrow raised. "… Miss Kati what are you-"

"N-Nothing!" Katiana cried, quickly hugging the plush close as she dashed forward to catch up with him.

They eventually reached the castle, Prince Phil always kept the gates open to guests, especially those that wished to see the library. Xelloss though told the guards to mention his arrival to Amelia, as he took Katiana into the library.

"So what exactly did you wish to research here?" Xelloss asked as she was pulling random books off the shelves.

"Binding spells, and means of magical divination." Katiana explained. "I need to be ready when I meet with the Knight of Cepheid, along with any incarnation of Shabranigdo."

"You really believe you can seal both in the event that happens?" Xelloss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what Ragradia and Almace were preparing me for, besides Darkstar of course." Katiana shrugged. "That's what they say is why Zelas assisted in my creation, unfortunately they never told me when Cepheid was manifest in his knight. And seeing how Zelas sent you to find me the minute I appeared on her radar, I imagine she must not know either but wants to be ready."

Xelloss nodded at that, recalling his mission when Zelas told him of Katiana. "Yes I believe so, I already reported to her that I have found you and so far she has ordered me to stay with you until further notice, but I still need to come back and report from time to time, but only when I'm sure you are safe."

"Great so that means I won't be getting rid of you anytime soon." Katiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Do you always kiss people that you can't wait to get rid of?" Xelloss teased with one eye open.

She turned bright red at that, throwing the book in her hand right at him. "Y-you! Why I…"

"Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun gasped as she came into the room, a smile on her face as she strolled into the room. "Whatever brings you here?" behind her stood a hooded figure leaning against the wall, his eyes on the Mazoku.

"Ah Miss Amelia, good to see you." Xelloss greeted her with a smile, his open eyes at the figure behind her. "And Mr. Zelgadis, I see you're keeping company with the princess here in Seyruun."

"Just what the hell are you doing here you bastard?" Zelgadis growled, stepping forward. "I swear if you do anything to hurt Amelia…"

"Wow, you make all kinds of friends don't you?" Katiana joked.

Xelloss sighed, shaking his head. "Actually it was not my idea to come here, it was my traveling companion here, Miss Katiana. Also you have no need to hide yourself from her, she's not completely human Mr. Zelgadis."

"What?" Amelia blinked. "But she looks-"

"**Xelloss!**" Katiana snapped at him, she didn't want these people she didn't know to be told all about her.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Kati." Xelloss waved his hand carelessly, removing her hood and exposing her face and lilac hair. She is a mixture of Shinzoku and Mazoku besides human blood, her 'parents' were Almace & Ragradia, with the help of Lord Zelas. She is meant to be a balance keeper, because the world can't exist fully one way or the other."

"_**XELLOSS!**_" Katiana looked really angry now. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"Relax Miss Kati, they aren't like regular humans that would have to worry about having such information." Xelloss wagged his finger. "Show her, Mr. Zelgadis."

"Balance Keeper huh? In other words, you have no ties to either side." Zelgadis muttered, removing his hood and showing his face now to her.

"_What in the…?_" Katiana gasped as she saw him. "… Who did this to you? Turn you into a Chimera like that..?"

"His grandfather, the red priest Rezo did." Xelloss explained. "Mr. Zelgadis has been searching for a way to cure his body. I imagine that's part of why you've been here, researching in Seyruun?"

"I've tried every book here, nothing has helped me yet." Zelgadis said.

"But Mr. Rezo said that there is no way to reverse it…" Amelia brought up.

"That is true." Katiana said, walking over to the Chimera. "Almace experimented with it at one time before he helped create me, I found his research on it."

"I won't give up." Zelgadis said firmly.

"… Do you really want to be human again that badly?" Katiana asked.

"Why not? It's horrible walking around like this, I have to cover my face all the time or people assume I'm a monster." Zelgadis replied. "Why do you conceal your face?"

"Because one look at me and you can tell I'm not completely human." She answered, starting to understand. "I'm meant to look perfect, like a doll. You can't tell me this face looks completely human, it looks far too flawless to be so."

"You two are so similar, just in opposite ways." Xelloss chuckled. "Miss Katiana wishes to hide her beauty, and Mr. Zelgadis wishes to hide his flawed face, both for the reasons of stares and whispers of the public."

"And you enjoy my misery over that too much you smug son of a-" Zelgadis growled, until Amelia grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Mr. Zelgadis starting a fight over this isn't going to help anything!" the princess brought up. "Is there anything we can help you look up Miss Katiana?"

"Well there are a few things, since this library is so big." Katiana chuckled.

"Sure! Just name what you need and you can even borrow them if you wish, I know Mr. Xelloss will help you return them." Amelia said cheerfully.

"Really? Thanks." Katiana smiled. "In return maybe I can help your friend here." She turned to Zelgadis. "I can't cure you, but there is a spell that might be able to help."

"Oh?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow at that. "And just what kind of spell would that be?"

"Well first I need some kind of item to enchant for it to work, like a piece of clothing or jewelry." Katiana explained. "Even some kind of keepsake you can wear."

"Well I have something…" Zelgadis dug into his pockets and pulled out a pink strap with a blue jewel attached, it looked just like one of the bracelets Amelia wore.

"A little keepsake from Miss Amelia?" Xelloss brought up, which made the princess blush madly.

"Yes, after the Darkstar incident she gave it to me." Zelgadis answered, handing the item to Katiana. "But what exactly are you going to enchant it with?"

"One moment." Katiana said, taking the item and closing her eyes. She spoke something in words that even Xelloss didn't understand, as a magical circle appeared under her. She continued to chant until eventually the magic harnessing inside her exploded into light all around the wristband, eventually fading but leaving a soft glow on the jewel. "Put this on." She handed it back to the Chimera.

Zelgadis shrugged and placed the band onto his right wrist, then shrugged. "And?" he felt nothing, but Amelia next to him suddenly gasped.

"M-Mr. Zelgadis!"

He turned to her, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong Amelia?"

"I believe you should look at the mirror behind you." Xelloss pointed directly behind him.

Zelgadis looked irritated at the Mazoku until he turned and saw his reflection…. That he almost didn't recognize. The stranger in the mirror had the same clothes on as him, but with spikey brown hair and gentle eyes, pale skin just like a human, no rocks or blue skin. But feeling his own hands, he could feel the rocks there… "…. What did you do?" he asked after a few moments, touching his face and confirming the same as his hands.

"It's an illusion spell." Katiana answered. "I'm afraid that's all I can do, but this way you could show yourself in public without worrying. I mean if someone touches you they will notice, but otherwise you won't have to hide like that. And to remove the spell, simply take off the wristband."

Zelgadis decided to give that a try, removing the band and seeing in the mirror how the illusion disappeared, he placed it back on to see his old self and smiled slightly. "… It's the closest I've ever felt to being human again… Thank you." He turned to Katiana with a smile.

"You're welcome." She replied, smiling back at him. "It's the least I could do for the princess helping me out."

"That was quite the spell there." Xelloss noted. "Did Ragradia teach you that one?"

"How did you know?" Katiana spun around, looking at him surprised.

"Because she cloaked herself so well in the disguise of an old woman it even fooled me, I figured she must have perfected an illusion spell." Xelloss explained. "Once I saw you do this, that further confirmed my theory."

"I can't do it as good as she could though." Katiana sighed, shaking her head. "But at least this helps him even a bit." She giggled as she came over to the Mazoku, leaning closer so Amelia and Zelgadis couldn't hear. "After all I think the princess has a crush on him, and he's hesitant to respond because of his looks, judging by their emotions."

Xelloss chuckled at that. "You're pretty good at judging emotions, yes I've noticed that from them before."

"Well this way he shouldn't hold back so bad, and that's how I end up repaying her." Katiana explained.

"Clever." The purple haired priest responded. "So shall we hit the books then on our research?"

"Only after we get dinner, if we can princess?" Katiana asked, turning to the princess.

"Of course!" Amelia cried. "In fact why don't you stay here for a few days before you borrow the books you need Miss Katiana? I'd like you to meet Daddy and to show you all around Seyruun!"

"Well you did want to explore all of the city." Xelloss shrugged.

"Alright then." Katiana nodded.

"Well since I know you're in good hands with Miss Amelia, I will go make my report to Lord Zelas." Xelloss gave a bow. "I will return Miss Katiana." He winked as he vanished.

"Good riddance." Zelgadis grumbled.

Katiana frowned as she pulled out her plush, Bunxell, and held it close once Xelloss left. It was odd, she had wanted him gone since this morning but now that he was… She felt weird, lonely as if she wanted him to come back. She shook her head then. "He'll be back."

"Oh that's such an adorable bunny doll!" Amelia squealed when she saw the plush. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh this? We got it in the market, Xelloss bought it for me." Katiana blushed at the memory.

"Xelloss? Buy a gift for someone?" Zegladis raised his eyebrow. "… Geez that guy is impossible to figure out."

"I think that's so cute!" Amelia cried. "I just knew that one day the power of love and justice would get through to Mr. Xelloss!"

Katiana sweatdropped. "…. Is she _**ALWAYS**_ like this?"

"Sadly, yes…" Zelgadis rubbed his cheek. "… You kind of get used to it."

"Well let's head on and get dinner, then return to the library." Katiana suggested. "Maybe then you guys can tell me a bit about Xelloss, I only just met him and don't really know what to think of him yet."

"Ugh, you'll find out." Zelgadis grumbled.

"Alright Miss Katiana!" Amelia cheered, taking the girl's hand as they headed down the hall. "It all started when Mr. Zegladis was looking for a copy of the Clair Bible…"


End file.
